tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia's Halloween Party
Olivia hosts a Halloween party at her house, only for it to be intruded by some spooky guests. Episode Summary It's Halloween night, and everyone is heading to Olivia's house. Why? She's hosting a Halloween party. Olivia has invited all of her friends to come out for a fun night of spooky surprises and games. Dani thanks Olivia for hosting. The first big event of the night is bobbing for apples. Troy bobs the most apples, coming in with 56 apples. Olivia doesn't even remember putting in that many apples in the tub. Next up is pin the tail on the ghost. Meanwhile, outside, some ghosts appear out of the blue. The ghosts names are Jerry, Gary, and Barry. Jerry looks inside and sees the gang having a blast. Jerry thinks it's time to invade a Halloween party. Gary and Barry are game for the idea. After pin the tail on the ghost, the gang is telling spooky stories. Sunshine is finishing up a story about how a kid finds a clown in a sewer grate. Ryan knows exactly what she's referring to, however. Brooke then comes up with a scary story. She begins to tell a story about how she got turned into a robot. JJ says that actually happened though. Troy then decides to come up with an even better story. He begins to tell a story about how some ghosts came and crashed a Halloween party. Troy goes into so much detail that it has everyone a little frightened. That's when Jerry, Gary, and Barry appear. Olivia thinks Troy's story was a little too good, because it's becoming a reality. Jerry says they're here to crash the party. Everyone is scared out of their minds. Aubrey wonders what they're gonna do. Gary then invades Aubrey's body and takes control. Barry takes over Dani's, and Jerry takes over Cody's. The three begin using them to attack everyone. They eventually summon some more spirits from the underground. Zombies, werewolves, and some more ghosts appear to haunt everyone. Olivia knows there has to be some way to get rid of them all. She shoots a text to Professor Smarts to see if he has anything. He heads over to Olivia's house to save the day. Professor Smarts arrives and hands Olivia a battleaxe. She wonders what good an ax is gonna do. Professor Smarts says to try it out on that group of werewolves. To her surprise, they disappear in a flash. No mess, no nothing. Olivia uses it to get rid of all the creepy creatures. Finally, it's all down to the ghosts. After Olivia takes out Gary and Barry, Jerry surrenders and returns to the underneath. Aubrey wonders what even happened. Ashly thinks this has been the craziest party she's ever been to. Olivia thinks that she isn't gonna host another party again for a while. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * The first holiday special, and the first Halloween episode of the show * The third episode to have a unique opening title instead of the original opening theme song * There was originally green liquid that came out of the creatures during the fight scene, but was removed due to similarities of blood Trivia * "The Enigmansion" from Paper Mario: Sticker Star ''is heard as the opening title theme * "Monster Mash" by Bobby Pickett is heard at the party * Jerry, Gary, and Barry are voiced by Kevin Shinick, Lee Tockar, and Steve Carrell, respectively * "Waltz of the Boos" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is heard when the ghosts appear * Sunshine's spooky story is based on Stephen King's ''It * Brooke's spooky story is just the events of "Gotta Go Fast!" * The "Mad Monster Mansion" remix from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''is heard when the ghosts crash the party * The "Cross Your Heart" remix from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''is heard during the fight Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel